Digital cameras have become commonplace over the past several years. Digital camera users often desire to share digital images with family and friends. Because it is impractical to print copies of the digital images for every family member and friend who may desire a copy of the images, the digital images are shared using various electronic means such as e-mail and online photosharing services. However, many e-mail servers impose limits on the size of attachments. Thus, a user must typically resize the digital images prior to sending them via e-mail. However, by resizing the digital images, the digital images may no longer be suitable for printing by the recipient.
To accommodate the need for sharing full resolution digital images, numerous online photosharing services have emerged and are becoming widely accepted by photo enthusiasts. As an example, QURIO® photosharing software is a peer-to-peer (P2P) photosharing and photediting software tool that allows a user to create and store photo albums on the user's computer. The user's computer then operates as a web server, and the user may invite any number of guests to view the photo albums. The guests may also be permitted to download full resolution images from the user's computer.
One issue with typical photosharing services is that the photo albums simply place the digital images in some standard template. Because user's desire to customize their photo albums, some photosharing services allow a user to manually customize features such as the background color and font used for the photo album. However, the user must spend a significant amount of time and possibly be required to have knowledge of HTML code to make these customizations. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for creating an online photo album that allows a user to quickly and easily customize the photo album.